Girl Meets Take On The World
by GMWlover
Summary: Riley, Lucas, Maya, and Farkle are best friends and always have been, but when they graduate what will happen? Will Riley and Lucas stay together? What happens if they go broke? Find out on Girl Meets Take On The World.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a Riley and Lucas fanfic where they are young adults that are still growing and taking on the world.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW or the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Girl Meets Graduation

* * *

Riley's POV:

I was getting ready for graduation. It seems like just yesterday Maya and I were playing in the park, and Farkle was flirting with us, then I met Lucas, but now I'm putting on my cap and gown ready to get my diploma.

All of my friends came over (including my boyfriend, Lucas, for 4 years) and mom was crying, taking pictures, and my dad was hugging us trying not to cry, Auggie was saying "Do you have to graduate?"

"Yes we have to graduate" said Maya hugging 10 year old Auggie. "But remember ALL of us will love ALL of you, ok kid?"

"Ok" he smiled and hugged me and Lucas.

* * *

We were finally in line getting our diplomas.

"Lucas Frier," then some other people, "Maya Hart," then some other people, "Riley Matthews," then some other people, "Farkle Minkus"

At the end of graduation the four of us had a party with a few friends and family.

Lucas and I shared some cake, and a kiss.

Before everyone left, Farkle wanted to to something for Maya (they have been boyfriend and girlfriend for 4 years, too).

"Maya Kathy Hart, I have loved you since I was born, literally, and you know we have been together for four years," he pulled out a small box out of his pocket, and bent down on one knee. " Will you marry me?"

"YES, YES, YES" She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

Everyone looked at them in awe. I was ecstatic for Maya.

After everyone left, I ran up and hugged them, then Lucas hugged Maya then Farkle.

Lucas' POV:

"You know I was in on this?" I said having a proud look on my face.

"YOU WERE!" Riley said nudging me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Farkle told me to keep it a secret."

"How did YOU keep a secret?" Maya said.

"Yeah you always have to tell someone." Riley said agreeing.

"Cool right?"

Just then Mr. Matthews walked in and staring Farkle up and down.

"If you hurt Maya in any way," said serious "I will hurt you, other than that I approve of you."

Topanga walked in and hugged Maya and Farkle "Congratulations, guys." She said trying not to cry again.

After that everyone hugged and ate some leftover cake.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Love at First Sight

**Hi guys! Thank you Glee Clue Rock 1251 for being the first review! So here's the new chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GMW**

* * *

Riley's POV:

The next day after graduation, we were sitting on the couch when Maya, Farkle, and Lucas came over.

"Hello guys how are ya doin'?" Mom asked.

"Good." Everyone said.

"Where are you going?" My dad asked.

"Well we all are going to the park where riley and I met Farkle, then we will go to the subway when riley and I met Lucas, and then the school just to say goodbye." Maya said happily.

"What about when you and riley met?"

"Well riley and I met at the hospital IN the nursery... Sooo we might go there."

"Ok well have fun and be careful" He chuckled.

"We will dad" I said walking out of the door.

* * *

When we were at the park we played some frisbee, football, and that kind of stuff. While Maya and Farkle stood around the exact same spot where they met. They carved " Farkle + Maya= love" inside a heart on a tree, and kissed.

And now we are at the subway. We did the same thing we did when we first met. Maya and I stood by the pole, she pushed me off and I landed in his lap and we kissed. Somehow everyone saw and clapped.

* * *

Lucas' POV

We were at the nursery and when riley saw the babies her face lit up like a Christmas tree. I knew that she loved babies and kids and she wanted them.

"OH MY GOSH" Riley and Maya said trying to whisper. "TOO CUTE" Riley said " . .CUTENESS" Maya said.

Farkle and I laughed. I had to admit, they were adorable.

"They are adorable." I said.

"Do you think we would get in trouble if we took one?" Maya said.

"Not that much, you know we might go to prison but that isn't much punishment." Farkle said sarcastically.

* * *

Riley's POV:

We went to the school which was very emotional for us. When we were there we sat at our desks. I called my dad to come to the school.

"Dad can you come to the school."

"Sure is everything ok?"

"Yeah I will tell you why once you mom, and Auggie get here."

"Ok."

About 20 minutes later my dad, mom, and Auggie walked in.

"So why did you call me?"

"We want you to teach us another lesson"

"Oh, what's that?"

"How to... Take on the world."

Cory smiled realizing he was becoming a Mr. Feeny "Ok. The world... Is a confusing place, you probably have found yourself lost, and you may still be lost. And that's ok because that means your still growing. What people don't realize you still grow until you die. You learn things, you find yourself, so KEEP growing. Oh and if you ever find yourself needing someone to talk to, talk to me, or Topanga. Class dismissed."

* * *

**I know this wasn't the best chapter but I just made this to hold you over until I thought of something better, but I tried to make it tie it together with the story as much as possible because, Cory gave them a speech, and now Farkle and Lucas know that Maya and Riley really want kids and so do they. I don't know I might make them pregnant sooner or later we'll just have to wait ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"strongAuthor's note: hi guys I won't be updating for 3-5 days because I need to catch up on homework and spend time with my family... I promise that I will update in 5 days MAX! Thank you and please don't be mad. /strong/span/p 


	4. Chapter 4: You Can't Control Dreams

Heeeeyyyy guuuuyyyyys... guuuueeeesss who's baaaack...but seriously thank you for the reviews and follows. It really helps!

Disclaimer: I don't own GMW

Chapter 3: You Can't Control Dreams

Riley's POV:

Peyton and I were laying in my room listening to music. We weren't singing just sitting, thinking. I fell asleep on his chest.

when I woke up though, everything seemed different... My clothes were different, I was wearing a sun dress, with pink and red flowers on it. The room was COMPLETELY different... It wasn't girly and 12 year oldish anymore. It was... grown up. I looked in the mirror and I looked older, ALOT older. I looked like I was around 27-29. I could have SWORN I was 18 5 minutes ago. I heard crying and I thought it was Auggie so I rushed into the living room, which was also completely different, I saw a 5 year old boy but it wasn't Auggie, especially Auggie he is 10 now.

"Mommy! I-I d-didn't m-m-mean it," a 5 year old girl said in between gasps, "Hayden and I-I were run-nning in the house and he t-tripped and fell and hurt his knee."

"Mommy?" I said confused.

"Yeah, you are my mommy, remember me? Nevaeh? I'm this many." She held up 5 fingers. I smiled she reminded me of Auggie.

"What happened?!" Lucas asked he looked older also. "Nevaeh?! Did I hear you and Hayden were running in the house again?"

"Yeah I'm really sorry."

"Nevaeh you have a time out for 5 minutes while I clean Hayden up."

"What about Hayden he should have a time out too."

"Don't worry he'll have a time out too." He said taking her to a corner of the room. I think I heard her ask "Daddy, what's wrong with mommy?"

"Nothing, why?"

"I was telling her what happened and I called her mommy and she said 'mommy?' like she didn't know who she was."

"That is weird, I'll ask her."

"Ok, as long as she's ok."

"Don't worry, just worry about not running in the house again."

"I'm sorry." she mumbled.

Lucas walked up to me "kids" he shook his head, looking in the medicine cabinet.

"Twins?" I asked

"Umm yeah Hayden and Nevaeh," he said concerned "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know? I could have sworn you and I just graduated." I said like I time just flew by and not in the way where I sound like I was in a coma for years.

"I know time just flew by and now we're 28 with twins." he said sending Hayden to the corner. "Oh by the way Maya and Farkle are coming over with gavin."

"Ok," I said like I knew what was going on. "when?"

"In-" he was cut off by the buzzer. "right about now."

"Hey guys it's Maya, Farkle and gavin."

"Come on up!" I said bubbly. 2 minutes later Maya Farkle and a 5 year old boy who I guessed was gavin knocked on the door.

"Hello!" I saw Maya and Farkle and they haven't changed their style one bit.

"Aunt Maya and Uncle Farkle!" Hayden and Nevaeh said in unison running up to hug them.

"Hayden! Nevaeh!" Maya said swinging Hevaeh around "how are my little munchkins!"

"Good!" Hayden said, then they ran off with gavin playing with toys.

"So, Riley your mom said that they were coming over for dinner. She isn't going to cook her chicken is she?"

I laughed thinking about when she shoved a chicken in my dad's face. "I don't know. I might cook."

"The thing I never got was how are you're a good cook and your parents aren't." I chuckled because Maya was still blunt.

" I don't know?" I said smiling "what do you guys want for dinner?"

"You know what sounds good?" Maya said rubbing her stomach "take out pizza."

I sighed "ok"

We were eating dinner when my mom said, "why didn't you let me cook my chicken?"

"Ewww your chicken is gross" Nevaeh said.

"Nevaeh! Be nice" Lucas said.

"Sorry daddy, but you have to admit it."

"Yeah Lucas do you think my wife's chicken is gross?" My dad said questionably.

"N-no sir I-I think her ch-chicken is delicious." He said stuttering I started laughing because he is still nervous around my parents.

"Ohhh, Cory, give the poor guy a break." my mom said.

"Sorry, I just love scaring him." he said chuckling while my mom just rolled her eyes.

I smiled I realized this was going to be my family later on.

I woke up smiling Lucas asked "Did you have a good dream? Ooo was it about me?"

"Well you were in it and so was Maya, Farkle, my mom, my dad, Maya and farkle's kid and... Our kids."

Lucas smiled "How many?"

"Two" I said smiling.

"We have big plans, huh?"

"Yeah I guess so."

With that we lay there listening to music smiling talking about us.

So what did you guys think? Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
